Empezar de cero
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Una discusión entre May y Drew provocará un accidente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? sólo recordaba esa luz y luego que estaba sumida en la oscuridad. ¿Quiénes eran las personas presentes? no los conocía, ni siquiera a ella. ¿Y quién era ese chico tan arrogante? nunca en su vida lo había visto. Al parecer tendría que empezar de cero.
1. Uno

**Bien, este es mi primer Fanfic de pokémon. La pareja principal será MayxDrew.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de pokémon, sino al creador Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Advertencia: mi pokélenguaje y mi pokéconocimiento están muy gastados, me disculpo si hay un error.**

* * *

Era un espléndido día en la región de Sinnoh, los pokémones estaban saliendo de sus guaridas u hogares para tomar un poco de sol. No todos los días eran así de cálidos.

Una cierta castaña iba caminando, revisando el mapa de vez en cuando. Pues se dirigía a su segundo concurso en ciudad Corazonada, no hace mucho había estado en contacto con Dawn, la cual estaba en la región Kanto, para preguntarle sobre sus concursos o sucesos interesantes que haya vivido. Desde que se conocieron en la Copa Wallace, se habían hecho muy amigas, compartían técnicas, historias, anécdotas y consejos pokémon. La última cosa que había sabido May de su amiga peliazul, era que iba sacar su próxima línea de ropa pokémon. Era muy talentosa en eso.

-¿cuánto falta para llegar a Ciudad Corazonada?- se encontraba algo inquieta, Dawn le había mencionado que ese concurso era muy interesante, ya que mayoritariamente participaba Fantina, una líder de gimnasio y a la vez coordinadora. También sus ansias se debían a que cierto peliverde se encontraría en esa ciudad.

-Ya verás que esta vez te ganaré, Drew- no pasó mucho tiempo más, cuando escucho el ruido de la ciudad. Por fin había llegado. Y con toda la alegría del mundo, se fue corriendo al centro pokémon para inscribirse. Cuando iba entrar, la puerta se abrió, provocando que la castaña chocara fuertemente con otra persona y ambos cayeran.

-¿qué no te enseñaron a caminar? No puedes ir corriendo- era su voz, ¿cómo no reconocerla? Si soñaba cada noche con el dueño de esa voz.

-Drew...-

-Tenías que ser tan torpe como siempre- el coordinador se levantó, pero no hizo ningún amago de querer ayudarle.

-Pero que caballero ¿no me piensas ayudar?-

-Yo sólo ayudó a damas y no veo ninguna por aquí- la castaña se levantó hecha una furia.

-¡escúchame bien engreído, para tu información yo también soy una dama!-

-Pues no se nota, no con la forma de comer que tienes- le respondió con una sonrisa altiva.

-¡Si serás un maldi!-

-Cálmate, sólo era una broma- dijo tan relajado como siempre, siendo indiferente al enojo de la castaña.

-Déjame decirte que no eres gracioso- el peliverde vio cómo su objetivo de burla número uno, se marchaba murmurando incoherencias y ciertas cosas como "maldito engreído, ya verá cuando le gane, lo bajaré de esa nube". Las actividades de Drew eran ser el mejor coordinador y molestar a May. Sin duda le sacaba una sonrisa verdadera, le divertía estar con ella. Amaba hacerla explotar en enojo y luego ella viniera con su ingenuidad a intentar entablar una buena relación entre ambos. Le tenía mucho afecto aquella chica. Afecto, cariño, ternura y... sobre lo último no estaba seguro de decirlo. Lo describiría como un sentimiento muy profundo y cálido. Drew negó con su cabeza y se marchó de ahí, se pondría a practicar y leer una carta que le había enviado su familia. Otra vez se encontraba pensando las cosas demás.

Cuando May terminó de inscribirse, su mirada buscaba a Drew, pero ya no estaba. Otra vez se había marchado, le agradeció a la enfermera Joy y se marchó también. Debía estar en perfectas condiciones para el concurso. Además, después de este evento, viajaría a la región de Kalos para visitar a su amigo Ash, el cual celebraría su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Todos sus amigos se reunirían para hacer una pequeña fiesta, además estaba interesada en conocer a la famosa Serena, la chica que estaba perdidamente enamorado del azabache al igual que Misty.

Cuando ya se encontraba en un bosque cercano a la ciudad, la chica sacó a su Glaceon para practicar un poco. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido especial de Flygon. La castaña decidida, prefiere ir a ver a Drew, después de todo, le encantaba ver al muchacho practicar.

-No Flygon, si no realizas una vuelta, el Aliento Dragón no saldrá bien- dijo algo impaciente, pocas veces se le veía tan estricto y malhumorado con sus pokémones, pero está vez estaba algo agotado. Habían practicado muchas veces ese ataque, pero no.

-Bien, no lo sigas intentando, no te ocupare en el concurso- la castaña se enojó, el pokémon no tenía la culpa, además ni siquiera reconocía la fuerza de este o el empeño. Salió entre los arbustos que estaba escondida y fue hasta él.

-¡Drew, no le puedes hacer eso a Flygon!-

-No te entrometas May-

-Pues lo hago, casi nunca eres así, de seguro te paso algo malo- había dado en el clavo, pero nunca se lo contaría, menos a ella que tenía la vida perfecta. Quizás envidiaba eso de ella, la bella vida que le había tocado vivir-

-¡Tú no sabes nada, eres una entrometida que no sabe cuál es la realidad, eres una débil e inútil! ¡Ni siquiera estas al nivel de nosotros, pero te crees gran coordinadora! ¡May no te metas donde no te llaman, niña estúpida!- le gritó muy enojado, no quería que nadie supiera sus debilidades, no quería que nadie se le acercase, no quería que ella perdiera esa luz. Si tan sólo la alejara, quizás se salvaría. Pero las palabras sin tacto, el tono de voz y el contexto en que se encontraban, no fueron las mejores. Los zafiros de May derrochaban lágrimas, como una cascada. Bajo su mirada, para ocultarla en su flequillo.

-Bien... no te molesto más- la coordinadora se fue de ahí, con un dolor indescriptible en su corazón. Tan sólo se fue de ahí, sin orientación alguna. Drew la quedo viendo y soltó un suspiro, de todas maneras se encontraba algo enojado con ella. No fue a buscarla y se fue a la habitación del hotel que había reservado.

Mientras tanto, el Glaceon de la chica de Hoenn le pedía que dejara de correr, pero ni caso le hizo. Sin embargo, si no hubiera estado distraída, quizás el accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-Glace- el pokémon de hielo gritó al ver a su dueña cayendo por un acantilado rocoso. May caía al vacío, viendo a su pokémon. Ella se detuvo a pensar las cosas y sonrió, sonrió con tristeza.

-Si tan solo empezara de cero...- y el impacto del cuerpo contra el suelo la dejó inconsciente, pero lo más peligroso es que se había golpeado fuertemente en su cabeza. El bello día cálido se había esfumado y las nubes grises anunciaban tormenta, como si el clima se pusiera de acuerdo con el corazón de la joven coordinadora. Por otro lado, como buen pokémon suyo, fue hasta el centro pokémon en busca de ayuda. Una interesante ayuda de cierto pelimorado.

El peliverde al ver las gotas caer del cielo le hizo sentir nostálgico. Pero no debería pensar en eso, ahora sólo debía concentrarse en ganar el listón de la ciudad Corazonada.

* * *

 **Pues aquí dejo las edades que tendrían los personajes (no sé en que estaba pensando, pero quizás tenga una lógica)**

 **Ash: 17 años (próximamente 18)**

 **Misty: 18 años**

 **Gary: 18 años**

 **Brook: 22 años**

 **Serena: 18 años**

 **Clemont: 18 años**

 **Bonnie: 9 años**

 **May: 16 años**

 **Drew: 16 años**

 **Max: 10 años**

 **Dawn: 15 años**

 **Iris: 14 años**

 **Ceylan: 20 años**


	2. Dos

**Bien, este es mi primer Fanfic de pokémon. La pareja principal será MayxDrew.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de pokémon, sino al creador Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Advertencia: mi pokélenguaje y mi pokéconocimiento están muy gastados, me disculpo si hay un error.**

* * *

Harley se encontraba mirando atentamente la sala de urgencias, por donde May había sido llevada hipso facto al llegar al hospital. Cuando la encontró tirada, con su cuerpo mallugado, con la sangre perdiéndose entre la tierra mojada, sus labios morados y muchos moratones. Llevaban más de cinco horas dentro, ningún doctor había salido para dar una información de la castaña. Escucho varios pasos, que interrumpía aquel silencio en el que estaba rodeado. Levantó su mirada y sólo pudo mostrar una mueca.

-¿cómo está mi pequeña?- preguntó la esposa de Norman, se veía los rastros de llantos, al igual que en todos los rostros femeninos y algunos masculinos, es decir Ash y Max.

-No he sabido nada, sólo sé que llevan más de cinco horas adentro- el chico dio una mirada rápida a las personas que se encontraban ahora, pero no encontró al lechuguin.

Un sonido llamó la atención de todos, al parecer habían terminado de reestablecer a la coordinadora. Un doctor de avanzada edad llamó a los familiares de la chica, todos fueron hacia él, para ver la situación que se encontraba la coordinadora.

-La señorita May se encuentra fuera de peligro, sin embargo es de suma importancia que guarde reposo por un mes. Tiene la pierna derecha fracturada, al igual que el húmero del brazo izquierdo. Tiene unos hematomas por la parte posterior del cuerpo. Esos son daños físicos de los cuales se puede recuperar fácilmente, sin embargo...-

-¿Sin embargo?-

-Recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior del cráneo, de lo más obvio por el fuerte impacto de la caída del acantilado. Eso la pudo haber matado, pero sobrevivió. Estamos en espera de ver si recibió algún daño cerebral. Ella estará aquí por un mes. No pueden verla hasta dentro de una semana. Eso es todo me retiro-

Todos guardaron silencio, uno bastante incómodo. El peli morado decidió que ya era hora de irse, mañana no participaría en el concurso. Pero iría verlo de todas maneras. Antes de que saliera, la voz de Norman lo detuvo por unos segundos.

-Muchas gracias, sin ti...-

-No fue nada, todo es gracias de los pokémon de la bobi... de May- y con un amargo sabor en la boca se retiró. Mañana vería al peli verde para contar lo sucedido.

Era el día del concurso en Cuidad Corazonada, los coordinadores ya se encontraban vestidos y preparando a sus pokemon. Drew vio rápidamente a los contrincantes, pero no vio a la castaña, con la cual quería disculparse por la forma en que la trato. Sólo vio a un molesto peli morado obsesionado con los pokémon tipo planta.

-¡Lechiguin, querido!- esto provocó que una vena de la frente de Drew resaltara.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿No has visto May?- Harley podría ser muchas cosas, pero intuía algo que pudo provocar ese accidente y eso eran los arrebatos de ira del menor. Él provocaba desestabilizar a May en algunos segundos, claro que emocionalmente.

-No, no estoy pendiente de ella, ¿por qué debería saber yo?-

-No lo sé ¿no eres su novio?- el peliverde se sonrojo levemente y volteo la mirada hacia la pared más interesante de por ahí.

-No soy su novio y nunca lo sería de ella-

-Ayer se pelearon ¿verdad?- pregunto algo serio, o eso percibió el coordinador.

-No es de tu incumbencia- el dueño de Roserade salió al escenario, para lucirse con una bella presentación de hojas mágicas y rayo solar. Provocando una explosión multicolor adornando el cuerpo del pokémon y exaltando su belleza. Eso era un diez. Era perfecto. El lugar se llenó de vitoreo y ovación al muchacho, al joven talentoso. Harley por otro lado, tan sólo negó y se fue. Después de todo sospechaba que aquel chico se merecía un castigo y eso sería no saber sobre la delicada condición de su castaña preferida.

La semana pasó rápidamente y la chica no mostraba ningún signo de daño, eso alivio a los familiares y amigos de la muchacha. Pero algo inusual siempre sucedía, y por cosas del destino o por cosas de Arceus, la chica despertó de su largo sueño. El electrocardiógrafo comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de su sonido. May se encontraba nerviosa, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?, vio su cuerpo con vendas y que todo le dolía como los mil demonios. El doctor que la había atendido al principio entró.

-¿Cómo te encuentras May?-

-¿Qué?- la chica se extrañó ante aquel nombre ¿May? Así se llamaba, pues no lo recordaba.

-Mmm… ¿sabes quién es Norman?- pregunto, temiendo en la dirección hacia donde iría su diagnóstico.

-No…-

-¿Y tu nombre?- la chica sólo negó, el doctor sudo en frío. Al parecer el golpe había afectado una zona muy delicada, la memoria. Si no recordaba a su padre o quien era, era muy peligroso, ya que había borrado todo o casi todo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto la castaña al final de cuentas, sabía que estaba en un hospital.

-Tuviste un accidente… al parecer tu memoria sufrió un gran daño- la chica iba hablar, cuando unos jóvenes que eran cercana a su edad entraron para abrazarla muy fuerte.

-¡May que bueno que te encuentras bien!- la chica estaba algo incomoda por que unos "desconocidos" la estaban abrazando.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué me siguen llamando May? Yo no recuerdo llamarme así-

-Vamos hermanita, no estés bromeando- la chica lo miro sin emoción aparente, eso provoco un poco de dolor en Max.

-Chicos es mejor que esperen afuera- sin que ellos acataran la orden, el doctor ya los había despachado. Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando este recién salió.

-¿Qué está sucediendo doctor?- pregunto el líder de gimnasio de Petalburgo.

-Su hija perdió la memoria, un grave caso de amnesia- la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría, sobre todo al chico que estaba pasando por ahí.


End file.
